Nadie merece mantener su dolor
by zaRekPG
Summary: Umi recibe la noticia de que no podrá jugar Quidditch nunca más. Hogwarts AU.


**Hola. Aquí otro nuevo oneshot de mi amigo** **Number54** **, que nuevamente me permitió traducirlo al español y compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ya hemos visto un poco del pasado de Maki y de Eli, así que en este veremos un poco del de Umi.**

 **Importante: Este oneshot tiene lugar en el cuarto año de Umi, Honoka y Kotori en Hogwarts. En este punto, nuestras nueve chicas no son aún amigas. Umi solo conoce a Maki porque pertenece a su misma casa, Ravenclaw, así como a Honoka y Kotori, obviamente. Honoka conoce a sus dos amigas de la infancia así como a Rin por ser de su misma casa, y Kotori solo conoce a sus dos amigas.**

 **Título Original: No One Deserves to Hold in Their Pain  
Autor: Number54 (Thanks again for this story).  
Traducido por: zaRekPG (Yo, una vez más).**

* * *

–Señorita Sonoda, es de gran importancia informarle que debido a las heridas que sufrió en el campo de Quidditch, se le recomienda que interrumpa sus actividades en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

Cuando las palabras del sanador Nishikino llegaron a sus oídos y se registraron en su cerebro, una gran tristeza cubrió el cuerpo maltratado y magullado de Umi, mientras yacía en una de las camas de las habitaciones del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar los melancólicos ojos del hombre. Ella sabía exactamente lo que él iba a decir. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar hacia abajo, a la manta azul que la cubría.

Ambas manos agarraban la manta con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban tan blancos como un fantasma. Honoka y Kotori estaban a su lado, vestidas con ropa casual en lugar del uniforme de Gryffindor para Honoka y el uniforme de Hufflepuff para Kotori.

Ambas chicas habían puesto una mano en Umi, mientras el hombre entraba en la habitación para darles la noticia. Habían tenido una idea de lo que iba a decir, también.

–Umi-chan… –susurró Kotori mientras sentía las manos de la chica de cabello azul apretando la manta.

Honoka solo podía permanecer inusualmente silenciosa, mientras intentaba procesar lo dicho por él. Ahora, que lo que ellas temían se había dicho en voz alta, iba a ser más difícil de aceptar. Y eso fue cierto.

–Tu espina dorsal está severamente dañada, señorita Sonoda. Si hubiera sucedido, si se hubiera quebrado, es muy posible que no estuviera aquí con nosotros esta tarde.

Eso dolió. Kotori soltó un pequeño sollozo que había intentado desesperadamente retener mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Honoka cerró los ojos, como una forma de contener sus propias emociones, su mano apretando a Umi también.

–Si no hubiera sido por los poderes de la magia curativa, también era probable que no pudieras caminar nuevamente.

Umi resistió la necesidad de apretar los dientes, ante las continuas palabras melancólicas del sanador Nishikino. En vez de eso, solo continuó mirando hacia abajo, tratando de no encontrarse con los ojos del sanador o el de sus dos mejores amigas.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Honoka habló suavemente.

–Entonces, ¿si puede caminar? ¿Por qué no puede jugar Quidditch?

Nishikino miró a la Gryffindor peli jengibre.

–Sí, señorita Kousaka. La señorita Sonoda puede caminar, pero no podemos esperar que ella vuelva a ser la misma de antes. Se quedará aquí por unos días más para rehabilitar sus piernas, y luego regresará a Hogwarts. La magia curativa solo pudo hacer lo necesario, y se recomienda que no participe en ninguna actividad de Quidditch por temor a que se vuelva a repetir su lesión en la espina dorsal.

La Gryffindor asintió lentamente en entendimiento.

– ¿Tiene alguna pregunta señorita Minami? –la Hufflepuff de cuarto año sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos color miel fijos en la chica peli azul en la cama del hospital–. ¿Señorita Sonoda, tiene alguna pregunta?

Umi levantó lentamente la mirada hacia el sanador, encontrándose con sus ojos por primera vez desde que él había entrado a la habitación. Sus grises ojos doloridos contrastaban con sus ojos ámbar algo enojados.

Ella lamió la sequedad de sus labios antes de responder:

–Entiendo completamente. Tiene usted mi agradecimiento, sanador Nishikino.

–No hay problema en absoluto –dijo el sanador mientras se movía para salir de la habitación–. Tengo otros pacientes a los que debo atender, pero otro sanador estará aquí para revisarte esta noche. Buen día señoritas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, hizo una pausa en vacilación y rápidamente se volvió para mirar al trio.

–Detesto que hayamos que tenido que conocernos en estas circunstancias, señorita Sonoda, pero mi hija opina muy bien de usted. Tal vez la conozca, ella también está en Ravenclaw.

Umi notó el intento de comenzar una conversación ligera para aliviar la tensión y la tristeza en la habitación, pero ella siguió adelante y contestó a su pregunta con un leve gesto de asentimiento.

–Nishikino Maki. No he hablado con ella personalmente, pero la conozco. Muy buena alumna, algo solitaria, pero buena estudiante.

–Mmm… –Nishikino musitó mientras se quitaba las gafas y limpiaba uno de los lentes con su túnica de sanador–. Debo decir, señorita Sonoda, usted debe estar haciendo algo muy bien, si un desconocido muestra mucho respeto hacia usted.

La Ravenclaw de cuarto año desvió la mirada hacia las mantas mientras Nishikino se colocaba sus gafas en el rostro.

–Buen día –repitió y con eso cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Umi soltó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo y trató de moverse un poco hacia atrás, a donde podía inclinarse para recostarse en su almohada. Pero sus movimientos causaron un dolor agudo que rápidamente se disparó contra su espalda, provocándoles una mueca de sufrimiento como resultado.

– ¡Cuidado! –susurró Kotori preocupada. Su mano se separó de la mano de la peli azul hasta su hombro–. Esa fue una caída muy desagradable, Umi-chan.

–Estoy bien, Kotori –protestó Umi débilmente y se giró sobre su lado y subió la manta hasta su barbilla–. Solo estoy cansada y algo dolorida.

– ¿Tienes hambre, o sed? ¡Podemos ir hasta la recepción y conseguirte agua! Además, la lechuza de mi madre me trajo un paquete para dártelo temprano esta mañana. Es un montón de pan recién horneado –intervino Honoka, señalando el paquete sin envolver que había colocado en el alféizar de la ventana cuando ella y Kotori entraron en la habitación por primera vez.

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Umi. Era agradable ver que Honoka y Kotori vinieran rápidamente a verla tan pronto como supieron que ya podía tener visitas. A pesar de la preocupación de que ambas faltaran a la escuela por su culpa, Umi no podía pensar en nadie más que prefiriera para estar con ella en ese momento.

Pero al mismo tiempo, otra parte de su cerebro revivía los acontecimientos que condujeron a su herida el día anterior. El enfrentamiento de Quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor había sido reñido por decir lo poco. Ayase y Parker, ambos luchaban entre sí buscando capturar la Snitch Dorada, mientras Umi y sus queridos cazadores de Ravenclaw defendían contra los cazadores de Gryffindor por la Quaffle.

A pesar de que solo había sucedido un día atrás, Umi todavía no podía entender como pudo ser tan descuidada con su error. Ella y su equipo siempre se habían enfocado en las formaciones más que en cualquier otra cosa cuando tenían práctica en el campo de Quidditch, así que por supuesto eso estaba memorizado en su cerebro. La formación no era el problema.

Simplemente ella no pensó en la posibilidad de perder su balance.

Una de las formaciones incluía a uno de los cazadores, que lanzara la Quaffle a Umi, quien estaría parada en su escoba y lanzaría la pelota de una patada voladora hacia uno de los tres aros, eso es lo que debía suceder.

En lugar de aterrizar de nuevo en su escoba como se suponía, había perdido su balance, y la última cosa que supo es que había aterrizado en la hierba con un sonido sordo. Podía apenas recordar gritar de dolor durante unos minutos y desmayarse antes de que los sanadores llegaran a ella.

Ahora, ahí estaba, acostada en ese viejo y triste hospital, lejos de la escuela con nada más que una profunda tristeza de no poder volver a jugar de nuevo, nunca más, para distraer su mente.

– ¿Umi? –Dijo Honoka, sintiendo la angustia de su mejor amiga–. ¿Vas a estar bien?

La Ravenclaw de cabello azul suspiró una vez más y soltó una risita deprimida.

–Ellos iban a nombrarme capitán del equipo el próximo año. ¿Lo sabían?

La Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff se miraron preocupadas. Para ellas, ver a Umi así era extraño. Pero si les dijeran a ellas que no podían hacer algo que amaban, y vivir cada día con el riesgo de hacerse más daño, incluso más que antes, lo más probable es que reaccionarían de la misma manera.

–No… –comenzó Kotori, lentamente mientras intentaba estrujarse el cerebro buscando que decir para mantener la conversación y así evitar llegar a su destino–. No lo sabíamos, Umi-chan.

–Era un honor, ¿sabes? Ser seleccionada como capitán para el equipo del otro año. Todo el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo que puse dentro y fuera del terreno de juego finalmente daban sus frutos. Pero… supongo que todo fue para nada ahora..., ¿no? –habló Umi suavemente.

Honoka y Kotori permanecieron en silencio. El rostro manchado de lágrimas de la peligris se había secado un poco, pero por la forma en la que Umi estaba hablando, no permanecería así por mucho tiempo. Honoka estaba tratando de controlar firmemente sus emociones, pero no pudo evitar la pequeña lágrima que le corría por la mejilla, sin siquiera molestarse en limpiarla.

¿Pero que podían decirle? Endulzar la situación de Umi no ayudaría en nada. Lo más probable es que terminarían lastimándola mucho más si lo hicieran. Así que solo dejaron a Umi desahogarse. No importaba lo difícil que fuera escucharla.

–Es gracioso –Umi comenzó nuevamente–. Como un pequeño error puede costarte algo que amas tanto.

Fue entonces cuando la Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff fueron testigos de cómo su normalmente seria y controlada amiga se quebraba, y como un incontrolable y salvaje temblor apareció en sus hombros.

–Fue… fue una de las pocas cosas que me hicieron feliz. ¡Ahora… ahora no puedo jugar más o podría romper mi maldita espalda otra vez!

Y justo cuando la determinación de Umi finalmente cedió y dejó salir su fuerte llanto, Honoka y Kotori ya no podían contener el suyo. Se inclinaron en sus sillas y lloraron junto a ella, la peli jengibre colocando su cabeza en la espalda de Umi, mientras la peligris la colocaba en su pecho.

– ¡Shhhh…! –Kotori se estremeció a través de sus lágrimas en un intento de calmar a la Ravenclaw, y acarició su mano a través de su cabello–. Todo va a estar bien, Umi-chan, lo prometo. Solo tenemos que ir un día a la vez, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Honoka bufó.

–Por ahora, llora todo lo que quieras. Nadie debe retener su dolor, déjalo salir, ¿Okay? Estaremos aquí contigo. Lo afrontaremos juntas.

Y Umi hizo precisamente eso. Lloró hasta que sus fuerzas finalmente la abandonaron y se quedó completamente dormida, con sus dos amigas a su lado.

* * *

 **Si, fue corto y triste. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios. Un abrazo.**

 **Y como dije en el otro oneshot... espero pronto actualizar los míos, pido un poco más de paciencia.**


End file.
